HOT SEXY SEX
by lemon-mistress
Summary: 4 hentai pplz RESTRICTED :: MAJOR LEMON JUICE!


_HOT SEXY SEX_

**By: SEXY GODDESS xxx**

**A/N: Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione etc. are FRIENDS**

**MAJOR (JUICY) LEMON ALERT!!**

Suddenly he heard a doorbell and pondered who it might be.

"Hey Draco." A sweet voice said as he opened the door.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?"

She smiled slyly and winked before stepping inside. "Keeping you company since your bored. I'm your girlfriend, right?"

Draco nodded and followed her to his living room. "Want anything?"

Hermione grinned. "Now that you mention it, come here."

Draco raised an eyebrow but sat next to her on his couch nonetheless. He felt odd but didn't say anything.

"Close your eyes, stupid."

Draco obeyed and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling before feeling Hermione's hand on his crotch area. His eyes opened widely as he felt her rub it fondly, he silently groaned, that felt good.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed but didn't push her hand away.

"Well we're bored and I thought of a way to pass time. You up for it?" Hermione said innocently as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy black REVEALING bra.

Draco's mouth watered but he couldn't help but feel this was wrong, what if someone walks in on them? He loved Hermione. He had dreamed about this… And Hermione was offering…

His mind went blank when Hermione straddled his lap and began to rub up against him. She put his hands on her breasts and dove in to kiss his lips. She licked his lips before he opened his mouth to accept her kiss. Their tongues clashed as Hermione sped up her process of humping him. He moaned when her warm sex through her panties rubbed up against his now erect penis. Thank goodness she was just wearing a skirt.

Draco wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her harder against him. She groaned softly, feeling his erection rub against her clitoris. Draco began to trail kisses down her neck towards her breasts. He removed her lacy bra quickly, seeing it as a distraction. He suckled her breasts fondly, noticing they were a tad bigger than last time he groped them. Hermione moaned in delight and in return she unbuttoned Draco's shirt and threw it from them. She began to quickly unbuckle his pants as well.

Draco spared no time stripping Hermione of her skirt and underwear. He kicked off his pants and boxers and then laid back down so Hermione's nude form could straddle him again. But she didn't.

Instead, Hermione leaned over and sucked tenderly on his enlarged penis. She sucked and licked his penis so delicately Draco thought he might burst. Finally she took all of his penis into her mouth and sucked it off harshly. Draco sucked in his breath. He was in his own heaven.

Hermione continued on until finally Draco succumbed to his first orgasm. She swallowed his cum and winked at him as she did so.

He then threw Hermione's svelte body under him and proceeded to suckle her breasts again. He left her breasts and kissed his way down to her treasure. He was happy to see she was dripping wet at the mere sight of him. He began to suck her juices and clitoris, making Hermione squeal in delight. He sucked harder and then added his fingers into her private region. Hermione groaned and thrashed underneath him but he didn't stop until finally her cum entered his mouth. He licked it all up before positioning himself over her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ready, Hermione?"

"Yes."

Without anymore words, Draco penetrated her and began to thrust into her quickly. He pumped into her with no abandon, relishing at the tightness of her vagina. He leaned over and sucked on her breasts as he slid his member deeper and deeper into her. He felt pressure begin to build up before finally she heard her scream his name and then he released into her.

They panted as Draco slowed to a rhythmic pace. He collapsed onto Hermione and licked the side of her breasts as he caught his breath.

Hermione stroked his back and his hair as she relished in his godlike features. She felt good.

Draco then began to get hard again. After all, this was there first time and he didn't want to waste his time resting. He got up and turned over a surprised Hermione, tossing her on the couch's arm. He grinned slyly as she looked over her shoulder questioning him with the look in her eyes.

"Naughty girls need a lesson." He said before shortly forcing his newly formed erection into her sex. He wanted to try new positions all night. This one was doggy style. He pumped into her with no abandon, their cum sliding down their legs. Hermione moaned in delight as Draco went faster with each thrust. She orgasmed quickly but Draco was relentless. He grabbed one of her breasts and thrust deeper and deeper. He groaned seeing that he couldn't get enough. Their skin slapped against each other as Draco continued on.

Hermione orgasmed again as Draco continued to fuck her. She couldn't take it anymore and sat up. Draco smirked as he pressed her tighter against him and began to pump up. Hermione whimpered as Draco thrusted harder and harder. His hand was still caressing one of her breasts as his other one made its way to play with her clitoris. Hermione nearly felt as though she reached her peak. She orgasmed more times than she could count. Her first experience at sex, she never thought that it would be this good. But Draco continued on.

Finally he jolted and his cum released inside of her. Hermione collapsed and Draco lowered her onto the floor. They were both panting again, tired of their second excursion. Draco nuzzled his face in between her breasts as he gathered his strength again. Hermione was fighting to regain her breath.

Draco grinned sheepishly at her as he kissed her thoroughly. Their tongues thrashed against each other and Hermione nearly whined when she felt Draco's erection rise again.

Draco smiled and snuggled into her breasts again. He couldn't help it.

And with that, he picked up Hermione easily and headed towards the shower. He nearly groaned as he felt Hermione wrap her legs tighter around his torso but refrained from doing so because then his other sexual fantasy won't begin because he'd take her right there on the hallway floor.

He reached his bathroom and turned on the shower. He winked at Hermione and squeezed her buttocks before bringing them both into the shower. He looked on as the water soak Hermione's form from head to toe, drenching her long tresses of hair.

Draco shoved her against the shower wall and entered her again. Hermione yelped at the force but purred when she felt him go in. Draco began thrusting slowly but deeply into her. He sucked on her neck and then her breasts that he couldn't seem to get enough of. They were wet and even more enticing. He sucked and then bit them. Hermione cried out in pain but Draco continued on. He loved the fact that he was leaving hickeys on Hermione's milky white breasts.

Once Hermione cried out again because he bit her other breast, Draco began pumping into her faster and harder. Hermione's back pounded against the shower wall and she clutched onto Draco's slick body, digging her nails into him as he continued relentlessly on. His wet member slide inside and out and then Draco groaned before releasing into her again. They stayed in that position, Hermione wrapped around him and pressed against the wall for a while.

Draco turned off the shower and carried Hermione to his bedroom. He laid her down and then laid down next to her, their wet forms soaking his king sized bed.

Hermione wheezed as she tried to regain her breath and strength.

"Hardly." Draco impishly reply as he rubbed his erection on Hermione's thigh. Hermione whimpered as Draco positioned himself over her and began to penetrate her again. She moaned as he kissed her deeply before thrusting again. He pinned her arms above her as he continued to brutally thrust deeper inside of her, kissing her pert mouth harshly.

Draco began to slow his pace down and then pulled his member out. He wanted to try something else before he lost this erection. Turning himself the other way, he inserted his member into Hermione's waiting mouth before feasting his mouth into her vagina. He grabbed her buttocks and sucked and licked her vagina and clitoris while Hermione tried to capture his whole penis into her mouth. She sucked quickly and thoroughly so that hopefully Draco would orgasm soon. Hermione moaned as Draco ravished her lower half and her cum spilled all over his face. But Draco paid no heed as he continued his onslaught.

Hermione sucked and nibbled on his penis for what seemed like an hour before Draco finally released. She had orgasmed at least three more times since then. Draco got off of her and then turned over to kiss and suck on her breasts. Hermione realized then that Draco was certainly a chest man.

Draco stroked her sides softly for a while as Hermione snoozed beside him. He would give her a break before having sex with her again.

**A/N: ****please review**


End file.
